League of Legends : The Grand Explorer
by archhelios
Summary: Disclaimer : I do not own league of legends. RITO does. Author Notes: First story made promise to make it better. Here we have a story about a certain blue eyed blond who would soon discover the vast secrets that lay around valoran, make him learn about the truth and his love for adventure
1. Explorer

Disclaimer: I do now own league of legends , Rito does.

Author's Notes: First story I ever made :D

Prologue_

Ezreal was born in the city of Piltover a blonde mischievous and yet a talented person he was recognized to of importance someday due to the vast magical energies that were inside his veins.

As an Orphan his mind wasn't set on to why his parents left him he looked at the bright side of it , no parents , exactly! Instead his mind was filled with information regularly he would visit libraries which was filled with wonderful yet old books he loved the excitement as he opened each and different book but the books that caught his eye was very different each contained information about the outside world , the vast and ancient ruins of Shurima, The Ancient Jungle of the Kumungu, The Much despised Dark isles, the dangerous harbors of Bilge water that was filled with pirates, each book different from each made the boy smile his sky blue eyes was filled with hope and excitement that one day he would visit this places.

As a resident of Piltover going to school would be required, soon after people found out of the remarkable intelligence of the blonde and had him transferred to Ever Grande a prestigious and well known school in the city still he was able to quickly grasp the studies and rose in intelligence and magical capabilities. Surpassing even the scholars his name became renowned. "Is this all there it is to life? what this what I had wanted?" he asked himself as he laid on a vast field filled with different kinds of flowers and the wind breezing through the numerous flowers making them dance , swaying from side to side."Come to think of it there are also some secrets here in the city."

"Are there?"

"Of course there are!"

Lost. "How could I be lost? I made sure I retracted my steps." The blonde rumbled he was sure he made the correct steps as he looked around he was surely lost in the vast maze of the sewers " I guess there's only one option left " he said in his mind as it made him blush , eventually he was able to find some ladders that led up to the streets and to tell you that the experience of being questioned from the local police was tiring as soon as the police finished their confrontation they brought him back to the orphanage just to see an angry and worried Gizelle outside waiting at the door. She is what you would call your'e substitute mother he provided everything that Ezreal needed and before he even knew it he became fond of her as she was to him. Needless to say there was nothing that had happened except for a certain tears that fell and a certain blonde being

Being lost made him uncertain of going back without being prepared and there are certain ways to be prepares, Maps, Literally maps. Using his prestigious and well-known name he found some people who were willing to teach him Cartography there he learned and found out he was used to it, he was able to map the Neighborhood he lived in, and even the school precisely detailed. Thinking that he would be able to survive he returned back at the entrance of the once maze that bested him.

"I've come back and I brought friends."

"Say Hello to Pen and Paper!"

Mapping the sewers was a walk in the park for him but for now a walk in the sewers still mapping the whole place made him lust for more adventure and made him go deeper eventually reaching to the point that he would need find the underground tunnels and thought that it would be better to be prepared as well by studying how to use grapple hooks, Head lights, climbing and other basic prerequisites.

Being underground was almost as the same as if he were in the sewers the difference is that it wasnt as wet and smelly. After moving around through the tunnels and meeting several dead-ends ezreal knew what was the reason that people would not dare to explore this cave's if not for the amazing memory he had he would already be lost in this labyrinth of Rocks. Carefully he moved from place to place checking if the place would hold if he were to go there.

"Hmm for a place like this its no use trying to find secret rooms." upon saying that he fell as he slipped from a scaffolding fortunately for him he was able to grab on a ledge which was also rock he quickly made his way up as he looked at his gloves which was already worn out from the constant climbing he was doing. "That was close! too close" standing up he looked around and as fate had to do as give a boy some reward of some kind from the hard work he has done.

"Wait what is that?"

"Its some kind of goggles , isnt it?"

Smiling at the goggles that he had found amazingly it was still intact and not damaged in any way "A little bit of this a little bit of that" he said while he rubbed the dust on the goggles and tried it on " A perfect fit If I do so say myself".

"Hi nice to meet you! I am Ezreal.

"Oh this goggles? they are one in a kind! the best of the best"

"Thank you! Thank you! oh stop it you."

Exploring had its perks and being alone as well as he chatted at a wall and sighed. "That what would happen if someone saw these goggles, Im sure of it! now back at the task in hand" Mapping the undergounrd tunnels took day's since it was larger than the former sewers that he was exploring , nevertheless he was able to accomplish the task that none had ever dared to do.

Being proud of the work he had had chosen to show it at the orphanage to his friends and as well as to Gizelle, all of them were happy but Gizelle became worried at the boy since to do this you would have to risk one's life just to explore the place, but Ezreal just brushed it off and told her not to worry as it was second nature to him. The next day he showed it onto his homeroom adviser Milanov Presly.

"Sir! Sir! I have something to show you, a map!"

"Oh you have gotten interested at this kind of gimmick aren't you?Now tell me is it a treasure map? filled with your favorite word booty?"

"It's got nothing like that!" Ezreal retorted back blushing madly ever since he said the word Milanov would not stop using it to tease him

"Well then, let me at it. Great Scott! How? When?"

An emergency meeting was called that day , Ever Grande which would was always filled with students, scholars and ,teachers were now empty except for a select few and a certain blue eyed boy who was the cause of the meeting , the meeting that would soon change his life forever.

"This... how is it possible to make such a thing?"

"It is possible but it would take a great deal of time to do such a task"

"But this child made it a mere child it would take years even decades just to map such a thing"

"Still we already have it it would be best to make sure we keep it safe who knows it might even destroy the City"

"What in the world are they talking about? The end of Piltover if one piece of paper was enough to destroy the City of Progress how in the heavens was it able to reach this far?" He thought to himself as he sighed his sky blue eyes scanned each of the other persons around him as if they were mere robots in his vision each of them stressed then the other which made him frown, was this the future of children to grow into adulthood loosing bits of themselves in the process. You would think that the city of Progress would be a paradise but it wasn't since they focus too much on science which eventually would tire them as quickly as possible as well.

Suddenly a person emerged forward placing his hands on the boys shoulder and kneeled so that they would be able to see each other face to face was Milanov his teacher who the person here who he could trust but still he was angry at him for telling this to the others and making it such a big deal. " Ezreal ." Milanov said breaking the kid's thoughts and forcing him to listen to his words. "What you have done was impossible for any other person at your age, you're ability to do such as a thing like this is utterly scary and maybe if put to good use could lead to a new age." Milanov said to him as the other people began to nod and agreed to what he said. "What do you mean by a new age? All I did was map the underground tunnels surely someone would be able to do this?" the blonde replied a point he made to the others.

"You must understand that not even the most renowned explorers are able to do this especially in a short time like you did , we now understand that you're ability comes in a one in a hundred million." A voice said from behind who Ezreal instantly recognized their current head master Arthur Vanir. "You do realize we are talking to a mere child? You exaggerate his ability too much!" a young man wearing a leather made business suit shouted he's voice was filled with a anger yet somehow a tingle of jealousy.

"You do understand that even you aren't capable of doing this, Alto, not even anyone in this room could have done his job as better as he did." The geezer replied calmly as he looked back at as Alto angrily sat onto his chair making sure it made a thud to show his anger yet everyone looked back at the head master as the unneeded argument ended. "He's right I am still a child." "An ordinary child not , but you are different from people you're age ,you're intelligence, wits and even with that tiny body you are in your still able to explore dangerous places. and most of all I know you can do it I believe and hope so you too must do so for me" Milanov said as he smiled deeply his face showing vast amounts of respect and hope for the blonde child in front of him. "There you have it, you will instantly be dropped out from school and to be promoted as the Grand Master Explorer of Piltover." Arthur said as he smiled at Ezreal as well which made him quite happy deep inside causing him smile as his blue eyes began to cackle with excitement.


	2. Keysen

Disclaimer : I do now own League of Legends

Author Notes: I have a similar story of this in watt pad it's called League of Legends the Grandmaster Explorer , also the story makes it that they aren't in the institute yet, anyways to the next chapter :D

The ancient feud between the two titans "Demacia" and "Noxus" was known throughout Runeterra with each side unable to gain the upper hand. Throughout the years each of this two factions would wage wars that would forever cause damage to Valoran mostly because of how they fight, toxic poisonous gasses, catapults and the most famous of All Magic, Magic which has been passed down from generation to generation could be used for positive gain although most people would use it for destructive purposes, the most famous magicians that are known are the "Summoners" high class magical users who could summon different creatures that would do their bidding yet still there are magicians who's power could still be considered devastating so they were also they key of the wars however the dangers of continues magical warfare exposed Runeterra to changes , such as earthquakes, tsunamis, and even man-made storms.

There are several mountain's throughout Runeterra one of the most famous one's is Ironspike a long range of mountains that are cramped together although they are not as tall as the others it would reach from Frejlord all over to Noxus.

Erast one of the towns residing below and beside Ironspike was a famous mining village where in which would also have its name be etched in history, it was just recently found out that the so called righteous Demacians were stocking up on weapon's but for such a large kingdom to ask resources on a far-away town would cause question's in truth the resources was just a cover-up for a much more important mission, a top spy has been in hiding at Noxus scavenging for information which could end the war forever as so recently he immediately sent a message which would lead the information back to his kingdom. Unfortunately not long ago an associate of the spy was captured and tortured out of desperation all he could do was leak the information of the said date and location of the rendezvous Erast, March 6, 16 CLE.

 **Chapter 2. Keysen**

March 5, 16 CLE.

"Ezzy we need to go! NOW!" a concerned voice could have been heard with a small hint of fear and desperation.

"He's right if we don't go know they'll come!" a second voice feminine voice mustered as the two concerned voices were at the door looking out for any sign of enemies, while in front of them was a blonde boy who was rummaging through some pile of papers scattering them all over the place which used to belong to a person the area was only light by a single candle which was placed on top of a table.

"Go on I need to find what we're looking for! If we split up it would be able easier to escape" the blonde replied without even looking back he was moving through paper to paper quickly reading and dispatching each if they weren't needed

"But I-"

"Just go! I before they find us!"

"Hey Ezreal Wake up were here!"

"Huh?" Ezreal replied as he jolted out of his dream he's blonde hair was in a complete mess and dried up drool was evident on his mouth. "So all of that was a dream?" he asked himself as he tried to analyze _it_. "Apparently when you were dozing off we reached Keysan." "Keysen? Of course, wait were already here? How long was I asleep?" he quickly replied back as he rubbed the drool on his face and fixed his hair by just using his hands. "For about 5 hours straight, seriously you should fix your sleeping schedule or it would be the end of you" the other boy replied he looked like he was at his teenager years ,ruffled black hair , pale skin, a height of 66 inches and brown cashew eyes. "Give me a break Michael I sleep when it's necessary while you? Yes I see those bags under your eyes" Ezreal said as he noticed he's outfit still the same old emo clothes a black shirt and leather pants.

"Was that a trend?"

"Of course not, if it was."

"I still would not try to copy it"

Silently he stood up stretching a little making sure that he was ready to move out in a moment's notice and thought of his dream it was so bizarre as if it were real all he could remember was the location a dark and hollowed forest and a glint of white shining in the distance. Come to think of it there were missing one person "Hmm Michael, where's Ann?" he cautiously looked around and looked back at Michael "She's at front beside the driver she wanted to see the environment for herself." "Yeah that sounds just like her."

Continuing to stretch he moved onto his bags and made sure to double check it smirking he looked through the window to see the harbor village Keysen as the caravan finally halted to a stop "Guys were here! Let's go." A girl appeared from the front as she smiled her tanned face filled with freckles and her auburn hair reaching to her waist as she wore a rugged outfit making her look like a lumberjack which the raccoon hat was the only thing that was missing.

"Yeah! Yeah! We know" Michael replied back as he quickly carried his backpack. "Let's go then" Ann said excitedly as the trio left the caravan and entered Keysen as soon as they entered Keysen they were greeted by a huge gate which allowed them to enter as soon as they paid a measly few coins of copper. Entering the place they found it to be bustling and crowded due to the amount of people that were carrying fish and bringing it to the market, needless to say It was very lively as small houses were cramped together where visible children could also be playing tag on the streets and their parents doing jobs mostly being sailors and merchants. The Sea was only visible as it glistened as the sun graciously shown rays of sunlight which was the reason because of the reflection that could be seen , still it was a quite a sight for somewhere far in the horizon.

Some would question why would the Grand Master explorer be doing in Keysan which was a harbor village making it home to sailors and traders but some mystical creature was sighted just near the forest. This mystical creature was sighted between Keysen and Erast a forest which was known for their smooth and beautiful lumber which made excellent furniture, who knows maybe some forest sprites are just angry and is hungering for vengeance, but there was also another important thing that was described it appeared when he was almost at the verge of death but somehow he survived as a stranger cured him magically.

"Do you really think it's some magical beast? For all we know it could just been a ruse or an experiment of Zaun gone horribly wrong." Michael muttered silently as he felt unwanted stares pointed towards him "If that were the case we would not even be here, you're lucky that you even managed to come here" Ezreal said casually as he already done this a couple of times and had a feeling that it was a failed experiment since it was almost everything that the blonde would find if he neared Zaun a place where literally your worst nightmares would come true.

"Your right but this stares thei-"

"Stop acting like a kid Michael you're older than me so toughen it out"

"Yep Michael do what Ezzy says"

"Please stop calling me Ezzy, Its embarrassing"

"Embarrassing? How would giving someone a nickname be embarrassing?" "Yes do tell how would it be embarrassing?" Michael continued to tease his friend as he stared at him while Ann was smiling waiting for an answer" "How would you feel If I gave you guys a nickname?"

"Classic Ezzy answering a question with another question."

"I guess it would make me Happy "Ann answered as she stared at Ezreal , the blond realizing as he also stared back made him blush at the situation, thinking of a way to change the topic he thought of asking a question " Are you guys sure were going the right path?" he asked as he looked around there were several stalls and vendors around them and the market was humongous there were different kind of sea creatures that were caught most of them were edible but what completely changed was the breeze it felt chilly as you could also smell the salt water which was coming from the ocean.

"Yep we just need to keep going forward until we see the Mermaids Coven" Ann pointed forward as she holding a map of Keysen in her hand's they quickly passed through several buildings while some traders tried to start a conversation with them they quickly just deny them and moved forward. "Should we get at least a bite to eat? Im quite starved" Michael groaned as he stomach groaned with him making Ezreal and Ann laugh " Sure I'll get some stick foods" she replied back and scurried of towards a vendor looking at which was the most delicious.

"So what do you think of her?"

"Her?"

"You know Ann. She's kind of cute and kind"

"Didn't expect you to be a loving type Michael!"

"Hey! I got feeling's too." Michael said as his face evidently turned into a tomato "Hmm? What are you guys talking about?" Ann asked as she returned confused as she saw Michaels face "It's nothing! Nothing!" Michael answered back hurriedly as he glared at Ezreal who just had an innocent smile on his face. "All right if you say so, here I bought some fish kebabs" she proceeded to hand some paper bags that were filled with a number of kebabs as all of them opened the bags and instantly was overwhelmed by the different spices that created such a rich aroma making their mouth-water as they quickly took a bite the flavor was savory, spicy and without doubt very salty.

"This is without doubt the best seafood I have ever ate just eating it makes me smile"

"You're right indeed it's very different from the food they serve in our City"

"Mmm… This is also one of the reasons why I go exploring" Ezreal said in deep bliss as he continued to savor the flavor " Still we need to go I think we wasted enough time as it is" Michael said as he quickly ate the kebabs "Ayeee!" Ann replied her mouth was filled of the kebab that made her face look kind of funny.

Moving through the harbors was a cinch eventually they were able to reach the Mermaid Coven it was not a huge hotel it was decorated with flowers growing even on its walls as a statue of a beautiful mermaid that was in a fountain as water sprayed all over the fountain assortments of flowers could also be seen beside the fountain. "Hmm were supposed to be staying here for a while?" Michael sighed as he had hoped for a far better lodging "What you think it does not suit your tastes?" Ezreal asked as he went inside while the other two followed "It's just that it doesn't feel quite the same as Piltover", "I think it's nice it has a different vibe and a change in atmosphere could be quite helpful then living in such an extravagant home" Ann reasoned as they made their way to the counter "oh I forgot you guys came from a important family" Ezreal added as they finally reached the counter being inside felt quite different the experience that you were inside a pirate ship as the walls looked like you were really inside one and the designs shows of pictures of famous sailors and ships that were made Keysen.

He looked behind him and remembered the first time they met was when he was at school performing at a contest where he eventually fought the other two sufficient to say he lost they were prodigies even though he was one as well the age difference would surely matter. After someone reported to Piltover he was paired with them Michael being an excellent Engineer and chemicals while Ann was a botanist and geologist both of them were still young though not as him yet they had their own unique antiques.

Which leaded him to a different question how does being in such a higher hierarchy feel? The pressure and the warmth of having parents? "It's useless to dwell on that after all I have Gizelle and them" he's mind drifted on a past.

It was already dark as rain was quickly assaulting the city it was quite a shower yet he managed to hear that she wasn't his real mother, somehow something in him already knew but hearing it from them was very different it shocked him, he ran not knowing to do all he wanted was just to escape the harsh reality and finally stopped in his favorite playground.

"I'm such a child"

"Well I am really one"

"Sucks"

Still in the end Gizelle followed him and told him that it would be alright she was his mother know and all the other ones as well making him their brother he was quite happy about it still the feeling of not knowing his real parents made something inside him empty and asked a lot of questions.

An old person could be seen seated at the other end of the counter evidently he was bald but had a scruffy white beard and wore dusty old clothes and yet a visible friendly smile could have been seen on his wrinkled face "Umm I'm Ezreal and here are my friends-." "Sir Michael Stewart and Ann Brighton." The old man continued "And I am Albert Norrington." needless to say Ezreal was surprised at how calm the old man was as he looked back at his friend and see a tinge of surprise in them as well " I'm sure the three of you are tired and would like to rest , you would be able to find your room's upstairs and I hope that it would be comfortable for you all" he continued to say as if it was a habit for him, it would be since he is a house keeper of the hotel his hands moved onto the counter opening a drawer and grabbed a few keys as he handed it to Ezreal "If there are any problem's the staff will do its best to help if ever needed." Ezreal gulped as he felt an unbelievable of awkwardness that scared him since he was not even able to reply back "Grandpa! Stop scaring the guests!" a loud voice could be heard as a young teenage boy appeared and his face was a bit angry as he looked at the old man "Scaring the guests? Why would I?" the old man replied back as a grin appeared on his face and the trio looked very confused as to what's happening.

"Oh please you even tell ghosts stories and accidents that happen here"

"Do I?"

"Of course you do!" the adult sighed as he looked at the trio "Its fine nothing is gonna happen here if you have a problem just call me Dexter, Bea , or Rupert just not this old geezer over here." "Hey I work here long before you even set foot in this place!" "Oh yeah? Who's working hard for the business now dad? Oh right it's none other than I Dexter!" sighing at the situation the trio knew that this was just a useless everyday squabble that none of them needed to hear as they silently agreed to each other that it would be in best interest to go to their rooms

"Oh you speaking up to your old man boy?!"

"Wait you only just realized that now?"

"You wanna go?!"

"SHUT UP YOU TWO! You guys are bothering the guests!" a loud and scary feminine voice snapped out loud which apparently was pointed at the two who was currently arguing.

"Al-alright Sis"

"U-hh sorry Bea"

Meanwhile three teenage kids were laughing and giggling silently as the three of them went up the stairs while a honest and deep smile was also plastered onto the three of them.

"Can't believe we had to see that "Michael said as he broke the silence between the three "Yep that Grandpa sure was intense" Ann agree as they made up the stairs "You could say that again, intense" Ezreal sighed as he handed out the keys to each of them, 7,8 and,9 was printed in each of the three keys

"I guess we should call it a day and do whatever we want to for the remaining day." Ezreal suggested as he inserted the key onto his room "Agreed it would be better if we start tomorrow and a bit of alone time to explore Keysen would refresh ourselves." Ann agreed to what Ez had to say as they looked to at Michael who was just yawning and looked a bit surprised as both of his friends looked at him "Sure! Sure, I guess it would be best to rest for the day so that tomorrow we would be in top condition"

Saying their farewell for the day was a bit awkward since they were just a few steps away from each other. Entering the room Ezreal could say that he was impressed even though it was much smaller than the apartment he had it though his apartment was a gift from the government by just being The Grand Master Explorer he was given dozens of privileges and his salary was fairly high yet he always donated half to the orphanage he used to live in.

The floor seemed to be newly mopped as colored tiles could be seen ranging from dark blue to sky blue, there was a small bed able to fit at least 2 persons if possible. For furniture a wooden table paired with a small wooden chair was beside the window luckily the rooms of Mermaid Coven had a great view of the vast sea and at night it would be more beautiful as the moon would shine over it making it look like as if it were glimmering, a cabinet and a clock was also placed in front of the bed on the other end and a clock was placed above it, still for a small room was a few furniture's it was all you needed from a hotel.

Checking the cabinet as he placed his bag inside there were a few hangers where you would be able to dry some wet clothes, looking up he was able to look at the clock and saw that it was still afternoon it would be 6:00 in 2 hours "Still plenty of time to do a lot of things , I should check the libraries here if there are some it would help a lot" he thought to himself since there would somehow be information that Piltover doesn't have and maybe some secrets as well. "Hmm first ill need to ask one of the staff for a map who were they again? Dexter, That Old man, Beatrice and, Ru-Ru… guess I forgot about that last guy."


	3. Kindred and Mister Bubbles

Disclaimer : I do not own League of Legends. Rito does.

Author's notes : First story guys don't hate but reviews would be appreciated.

Chapter 3 : Kindred and Mister Bubbles

It was afternoon as the radiant sun was seen towards the horizon clouds covering it making glimpses of the sun much more beautiful, a blonde blue eyed youngster was inside a building his eye's focused onto a book of the histories of Keysen, the building could have been called new as it was painted with the different colors easily it could have been identified as a 3 floored building with different kinds of books inside them. " Hmm I'm getting nothing out of this place" a voice sighed as he wasn't able to find anything helpful he has been searching for at least an hour and all the mystical things he could have seen was from the ocean " Maybe something associated with death?" He asked himself as he looked around his eyes passing through different kinds of old leathery books, he quickly passed from one aisle to another and thought that he should have asked Beatrice from earlier if she knew anything about it. His mind drifted to an earlier conversation.

"Sorry about earlier those two always cause a ruckus, so you want to know if there's a map of the city. Or a library? A feminine voice asked as she stood behind a counter inside a hotel called Mermaid Coven. She agreed in safekeeping the keys that were handed to her since it was a there's hotel job if a resident would choose to leave. She wore a maid's tunic as her braided hair was attached to her beautiful voice.

"Yes that's what I'm looking for It would really help me If I found some relevant information about what we are trying to find" He replied back somewhat hesitantly he soon remembered that this woman was the one who silenced the other staff members.

"Hmm if would want to I could lead you to the library, I'm headed that way as well since I'll need to pick up some supplies"

"Sure, I'll take you up on that offer"

Quietly he looked around as he had found several books related to death each had different kinds of covers yet all gave the same vibe to the one who wished to read them, he turned the pages of each he already knew most of what it wanted to say mostly all pointed off to the dark isles, the harrowing and even of past ruins. Until he finally found something that he had never read yet, as he turned the pages and the sound of paper he was strangely being drawn into the story of Kindred the incarnation of The Grim Reaper if you chose to accept your fate you would die a silent and swift death from the Lamb however if you choose to run you would be chased and soon meet the sharp fangs of the Wolf.

The story showed of a young prince of course who would try to save the princess in distress. He would valiantly cleave and slash through his foes but still he was human. He suffered grievous wounds, there was no way to heal him there would only be death waiting for him , silently he wished to be able to see his lover for the last time and treaded on unable to just give in like that, unfortunately he denied the easier choice as he felt sharp fangs pierce onto his skin.

The Princess who was saved by her lover eventually found his body and by doing so she was struck with immense grief, thinking that there wasn't a reason for her to say in this world anymore she drank poison and silently embraced death for it would be much easier to see him once again.

"How tragic would it be that all he wanted to do was just see her once again, death is never kind nor is it cruel it is simply just doing its job" Ezreal commented about the story it was very common that a prince would always save a princess but he asked himself if love was truly worth laying your life down for.

"Seriously? Why does the Prince even have that title? Isnt he supposed to have an army?"

"Sometimes I'm amazed by how people can make stories that show the people being much more stupid than they already are"

"This onetime a story of a man and a… nah forget about it"

Similarly he would see different forms of Kindred the most famous one of being two creatures who would always be together an immortal duo as they would never be separated no matter what would happen.

Closing the book as a silent thud was made he slowly smiled he had never found this kind of information not even in Piltover. He looked at the title as it said The Incarnations of death by John Killwick "Hmm never heard his name before, wonder if he's those authors who makes things up, but the story seemed kind of true." It was basic practice in the world of Valoran that things would be either true or made up, who knows magic is limitless therefore anything is possible.

After countless reading of books he couldn't find anything else reliable he was done, definitely done. He stretched his arms instantly feeling the blood in his veins moving ,not moving in a long time surely would cause something to happen he looked out just to see the sun setting as his sister the moon would eventually replace it for the time being. "Maybe I should get something to eat and ask some people here if they are hearing anything." "Come to think of it what's Michael and Ann doing?"

The streets of Keysen could have never been called once quiet even as the night replaced to light one could even say that even it would have been considered much livelier than in the day.

Sailors would be returning as they have already caught their game and eventually the some of the market stalls would be closed, in each side you would be able to see men and women drinking their fill as they merrily sang songs, talked to each other, suffice to say they were having fun after a day's work.

As many as there were taverns there was also numerous restaurants which specialized with sea food cuisine in such a way that there are an unlimited number of recipes. As he passed through eyes would look at him maybe thinking that what a child is doing alone in such a place especially at evening.

He eventually reached somehow a place with a huge lobster sign hovering over the building it was certainly a wonderful decoration that would attract tourist's but not currently right now as the smell of food filled the young explorer's mind with only hunger. "The Salty Lobster huh? Not a good name but" he smiled deeply as his eyes glistened with his mouth drooling a bit as he wiped it off with his shoulders "I guess it's decided I'm dining here!"

Having the time of his life was the only thing that is happening to him as he was heartily digging into seafood heaven an appetizing treat of steamed mussels coated with fine aged wine and tomato broth, as for the main dish would be a distinct treat available only in certain place Paella Victoria covered with different kinds of sea creatures delicacies that could be only found in their harbor specifically the crokk a yellow colored ,circular fish known for its soft meat and texture. Needless to say Ezreal was please, he was indeed pleased with the dinner he had. Although some other customers would be confused as to why the boy would be smiling and would occasionally talk to himself about the food.

"Ah the life of an explorer is sure good"

"Hmm Maybe I could become a critique instead?"

"Nah! I'll just get fat and since adventuring fills a different and much more needed hunger inside"

After he had finished the meal he was kind of shocked as to how the price was so expensive. "Good thing I have a good job, hehe."

Right now he would just continue and try to find some more information before heading back Somehow the crowd began to lessen and soon the buildings were turning much more disoriented and basically broken "So this must be the dead part of town better go back" the scenery changed as it could have been seen that he was in the slums and somehow you would not be able to see anyone else quickly he turned back just to hear a voice behind him.

"Hey! Clark what are you doing here all alone?" a loud and booming voice said loudly from behind him, somehow Ezreal looked back to see An old and hulking figure he looked quite rigid and scary as piercing could have been seen all around his body he was also surrounded by people who seem to be like him all in all Ezreal could only say "Thugs and who are they looking at? Of course me." Naturally he just ignored the voice as he continued walking forward. "Hey Clark? Are you just going to ignore your uncle like that?" Somewhat Ezreal was becoming irritated as he already knew that behind him were crooks ,he felt a hand touch his shoulder as stopped " I'm afraid you've got the wrong man, you stupid oaf!" he said silently enough for the person behind him to become aggravated "You got some spunk kid. But that's no way to treat your relative isn't that right boys?"

"Yeah definitively he should need to learn some discipline, personally"

"Indeed it would be better if we escorted him back home, isn't that right Mister Bubba?"

Clark huh? What are these idiots trying to pull off he thought as various things came onto his mind"Indeed it would be" Ezreal was tired of this his breath literally smelled like the undead and to think that that they would try to kidnap a child no less in public angered him "Indeed it would be if I knew you guys but unfortunately for you guy's I don't have a living relative anymore" He said flatly making the already aggravated Bubba turn into a being of Anger he seriously disliked this kid and his attitude and would kill him if not that the kid could have been sold as a slave for a huge amount of money.

"Enough of this! Come here!" he shouted furiously as he swept his hands forward intent on grabbing the kid in front of him, it would have been easy but unfortunately for him Ezreal was always quick on his feet, Ezreal moved quickly as he sidestepped effortlessly dodging the grab,he smiled and swiftly jumped over onto a box and climbed a window eventually reaching the top of a small house.

"Whoa that kids fast"

"You can say that again"

"Well? What are you guys waiting for?" Bubba he didn't even know what happened but he was sure that he easily escaped his grasp he called out to his men as they were instantly snapped out of their chit chats and remarks of the blonde and moved needless to say they also knew how keep up by being well versed in parkour tricks "So you guys aren't just a bunch of simple thugs aren't you guys?" Ezreal said as he smirked and instantly dashed away intent on not getting surrounded as Bubbas men were trying to find a way on just how to catch up him.

"Seriously he's fast"

"We won't be able to catch him at this rate if he makes it back to the crowd"

"Some of you guys go the other way on the ground and make sure that he doesn't make it back!"

Ezreal was clearly surprised that they were able to be this consistent in their team work which made him become quite scared as he imagined what they would do with him, being sold as a slave, no something worse as he heard someone said spanking and instantly his face became disgusted at what he had thought. He was clearly naïve that he would even go this far yet somehow it was exhilarating as he turned , jumped and climbed the adrenaline pumping into his mind as he made decisions on where to go as he was trying to escape.

His chasers would try to keep up but some would fall and fail at what they were trying to do, clearly they were outmatched and to think that he was just a kid.

"Damn it, why is it so hard just to catch one darn runt!" Bubba's tone was low as he was clearly reaching his limit suffice to say he wasn't near as fit as the others. "Mister Bubble's if you want to stop you could possibly can, after all bubbles POP! If they try too hard!" Ezreal said as he was clearly trying to taunt him and he instantly regretted it, what kind of an insult was that? "WHY YOU! GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK I PROMSE YOU THAT I WILL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS AS I EAT INNARDS! "You have no taste mister bubbles all people know that when eating you should properly have all the ingredients so that it would be a well-balanced, health and a, delicious meal!" Ezreal replied back as he was laughing hearing Bubbles shout in anger was a melody to him a symphony of rage.

"But isn't Bubba a familiar name?"

"Come to think of it there was this one guy"

"Nope never heard of him"

Nearing back to the crowd he knew this goose chase would end and soon after this men would hopefully be caught in chains if they continued to chase him , he quickly jumped from roof to roof seeing that the building were cramped together it would be an easy task to do.

"Hahaha Catch you later Mister Bubbl- SHIT!"?

Time seemed to stop as he realized the revelation of his actions

Falling that would be the correct term as he didn't expect that a building was not connected to each other gravely he realized his mistake at the end and at this height he surely would not be able to recover quickly enough to escape his chasers. Truth fully he already knew what was getting into and a lot of times he would be to escape easily, to think that I almost though of Piltover and The outside world the same huh. "Fat Chance Fate! "he shouted loudly as streams of electrical white light surrounded his body making him shine almost as brightly as a star in a swift blur he teleported leaving fragments of electrical energy on top of the building that he was aiming for as the bright light died out a visible crowd with confused looks and the faces of fear and awe was seen from the people who was chasing him. Knowing magic had its advantages but surely he would need to become better than he currently is.

"You! You know magic?" Bubba asked as he was scared to think what the boy could have done with him he experienced magic as he himself was almost killed by it.

"Wait aren't you're Bubba the Deceiver!" A man who seemed to be a cop managed to ask as he vaguely recognized him from a wanted poster. "Yes he is Mister Bubbles! He was trying to capture me!" Ezreal said from above the rooftop as he was his vision turned hazy and his body slowly giving up on it, using magic as powerful as that has put a serious toll on this small body. Somehow Ezreal only managed to confuse the officer more, who was bubbles?

"You have got the wrong idea officer! I am just merely-"Bubba turned back to run as quickly as he could , Though cops are already used to see people try to escape and merely just threw his baton with such accuracy that it directly hit the legs of Bubba making him trip and fall onto the ground.

"Men! Help!" Bubba cried out as crashed onto a wall causing some bruises and pain, he needed to escape if were to be caught he would be sentenced in prison forever or worse execution.

As quickly as he asked for them they appeared from the shadows unfortunately also did the other officers and this time they were outnumbered and the reason why was not because of the reinforcements of the police but the crowd who was insistent on joining in on the fun.

All Ezreal could have seen before he passed out was a horrified bubbles and a fleeing group of thugs who were being assaulted by a flash mob, yep it was kind of good yet somehow he knew something bad was going to happen " Wait isn't that Ann and Michael? Oh boy do I have a lot of explaining to do"


	4. A mere child

Disclaimer : I do not own League of Legends. Rito does.

Author's notes : Onward towards the next chapter , this is my first story though I hope that you guys would be interested on it :D

Chapter 4: A mere child

Ezreal opened his eyes as a familiar feeling of softness was surrounding him. He awoke back onto his room at the hotel as he was able to see the sun from the windows above the horizon its heavenly light shining upon onto the earth as it constantly gave warmth and light to it.

The sea glistened as its white waves crush upon each other, the chilly breeze passing upon the city. The clock's continuous ticking was the only sound that could have been heard. Currently the time would be one in the afternoon.

"What happened?!" he asked himself as the memory of what happened yesterday flooded into him "I sure am in trouble and to think I was asleep for this long" he sighed as all he could do was wait for the inevitable.

Ezreal didn't notice the door creak and an anxious duo Michael and Ann was behind it though there was an unfamiliar face he behind them.

He wore an officer's uniform a top hat, white gloves, and a dark blue jacket. His beard and moustache gave him a muscular look. His eyes were stressed and tired as if he was already willing to retire.

Before Ezreal could even say anything Ann rushed to him as she gave a warm hug that a mother would do to her children.

The other two followed suit as Michael smiled at Ann's antique she looked like an elder sister for what she was doing.

Ezreal blushed and was surprised in no way he would expect such a tender hug and he also knew why she would be doing this, he set himself in such a magical energy that it would be normal to think that he burned himself up, that cares to show how much power he has and how inexperienced he is in controlling it.

"Um I'm so sorry" He said apologetically and he made sure it was as sincere as possible.

"You should be" Ann replied back her voice was angry but it was also filled with care as she stopped hugging him and stood there crying for a bit which made Ezreal tear up he didn't like to see someone crying especially on his account.

"We were surprised to find you yesterday in a terrible condition. Ann give Ezreal some breathing space he might not have rested enough yet" Michael said as he gently pulled Ann away from Ezreal though Ann was reluctant she knew Ezreal needed to heal up.

"In no way are you allowed to do such a terrible thing again! And you didn't even say a word to us? What would we do if something happened to you?" Ann words pierced him directly puncturing inside his heart.

"I promise " Ezreal smiled a single tear fell from his eye in truth he always knew that if something was dangerous he would still do it.

"Ahem, sorry to brake such a teary conversation"

"I am Officer Helgi Turner I need to talk with Sir Ezreal "Helgi's accent was as English as it would get it seemed to be care free.

"Let me guess about the criminal yesterday?" Ezreal asked. Mister bubbles was likely a criminal.

He remembered how he acted a slow and stupid guy chasing him from below, definitely a stupid criminal.

"Yes though it would be best if we could talk later, I'll be waiting in the lounge Sir." Helgi answered "Sure I'll meet you there"

Helgi promptly tipped his hat and left the room.

Ezreal decided if it were true that he was a criminal then the prize also would be quite valuable. _Maybe he should get some souvenirs to bring back to the orphanage, and then get a reward from Gizelle, he could already taste her delicious sweet chocolates chip cookies. Or._

 _Maybe they were suspecting me being a colleague!_

"Apparently while you were sneaking and doing stuff yesterday you managed to catch someone and mind you that is quite a dangerous act" Michael said as he stood up.

 _So that means they were not suspecting me_ Ezreal sighed in relief.

Ann followed suit as both of them went to the door "we will see you later Ezzy after you finish your chat with the Officer, we still need to get going and try to find Amir and that creature in the forest since it was the reason we came here" Ann continued as she wiped off the tears off her eyes.

"I guess I'll see you guys in a bit take care"

"Sure also take a bath you'll need it"

"Bye Ezzy Take care!"

And with that he was alone again in his room as the sun light was showering Ezreal with warmth and strength yesterday he used up too much of his magic which caused him to glow it would be possible to still teleport that short of a distance with less magic all he had to say about it that he was caught in the moment, he was having a little fun and he didn't even knew he was dealing with such a dangerous guy.

"Hopefully they are just here to congratulate me and nothing else, but for now I should get ready" Ezreal said to himself as he promptly fixed his bed and packed some clothes and things for proper hygiene "Hmm Last I saw that there's a bathroom on the 2nd floor."

Ezreal walked all over the second floor and spotted the bathroom it was of course separate for each gender male or female specifically all races also have the two same genders. The cabinets were filled with toiletries and even some first aid-kits which proper bathrooms had.

And the shower… Ezreal tried to remember when the last time he had a soothing leisurely hot shower. It was quite a series of events that happened yesterday that he was sure that he was covered in dirt and grime. Taking a hot shower was quite soothing as the ever falling water pounded onto him like a light waterfall he rubbed the dirt and oil all over his hair using the brand of shampoo he's hotel had it felt great as the shampoo had a cooling effect making it almost iced chilled. The soap cleaned his body all over its fragrance was that of a rosy flower.

The bath was full filling as he wore his trade mark clothes a white shirt, a brown jacket and leather blue faded pants accompanied with a goggles around his neck.

He went to the lounge eager to find Officer Helgi eager to be done with this business as he had more important matters to attend to. Finding the officer was easy he looked very composed as was not wearing his top hat anymore, he was seated at a chair drinking brewed tea, Ezreal could have smelled it he's senses was arguably better than normal people and he took pride in that.

Nearing the lounge Helgi spotted him and raised his hand urging him to come.

"Sir Ezreal! Come have a drink" Helgi offered as he poured some of the deliciously scented drink onto a cup, Ezreal was not fond of tea nor did he dislike it which led him to remember a certain adult who was always having tea in her free time.

He sat opposite of the officer with the officer pushing the cup in front of him he could already tell what kind of tea it was.

"Jasmine"

"Pardon?"

"I mean this type of tea is Jasmine?"

"Ah you have a good nose reminds me of one of friends!"

"Runs with the job of exploring places so what do you need of me?" Ezreal asked as he started the real conversation he already knew that he would not be in trouble hopefully.

"Ah so eager to be done with it? Do not worry you are not in trouble, in fact you are to be rewarded." Helgi replied back as he took a slow sip of the warm tea and smiled slowly Ezreal noticed that somehow in front of him the old man seemed to get younger, was tea some sort of an immortal elixir?

Ezreal looked again at Helgi, it definitely is an immortal elixir.

"A reward? But I did not capture them. The police were the reason why they were even in jail now" Ezreal sighed in relief.

"Yes that is indeed true but we also would not be able catch them if it not were for your valiant efforts" Helgi chuckled normally other people would ask what the reward was but right here in front of him was a child declining his reward.

"Oh so I guess the reward is split?"

"Yes! The Prize for capturing him, dead or alive would be a 1000 gold coins"

1000 gold coins? Was Bubbles really that worth of such a huge amount of money?

"Whoa so he really is kind of wanted" Ezreal whistled he was certainly impressed by the sum but not by how good the criminal was."

"Ah indeed he is most of his crime would be kidnapping and murdering" Helgi informed him as he gave Ezreal a wanted poster of Bubba apparently he does not have a last name. Though what is it with his hair style? It looked funky and he was pretty sure it was not a good type of funky.

"I guess I'll be taking my leave" Helgi stood up from his seat as he went towards the hotel's main door and knocked on it.

"Huh?" Ezreal looked at Helgi and at the door was Helgi waiting for someone?

"Oh I almost forgot I heard that the three of you are travelling to the forest, one of my assistants will escort you there. A simple token of my appreciation" Helgi replied back as a similar looking guy but much taller and gruffer enter the room.

"Sir Ezreal! I am Smith Turner!" he's voice was loud as he saluted Helgi while Helgi saluted as well "I guess I'll be leaving you guys! Farewell good luck on your job" Helgi said as he opened the door and left the hotel.

"Good luck kid" Helgi continued off towards the station somehow he's smile faded like he knew something terrible is about to happen.

"Wait Smith Turner? You are that guy's son?" Ezreal asked albeit he certainly looked like Helgi except for his golden moustache and a golden lock of hair on his head otherside from that he was bald.

 _Wait that kind of bald that shines in the light? Of course it would be._

"I have prepared a carriage outside for your groups departure, I shall be you're driver as well, and your reward will be delivered to your account since it would be a nuisance to carry such a huge sum of money" Smith informed quickly as if he was reporting such an important information.

"Also I would like to congratulate you on a job well done!" Smith continued and this time he flexed his muscles revealing a well-toned body. A random ray of light managed to shine onto his head making it seem as a perfect conductor.

 _I was correct but seriously this is getting akward._

"As a token of my appreciation! I would like to give you a hug that defines a man's dignity!" Smith zeroed in on Ezreal ready to give him a Grizzly Man Hug.

"Uhhh No thank you. Escorting us is more than enough!" Ezreal didn't like this situation as was backed in onto the corner.

However before Smith could even give the hug two idiots fell to the floor behind a wall.

"Michael? Ann?" Ezreal was surpsied to see them. Certainly he was and the situation was really not helping them.

"Umm"

"LETS GO MICHAEL" Ann rushed towards the stairs pulling a pitiful Michael who seemed to bump on the stairs again and again.

"Ouch"

"OUCH!"

"I can walk by myself you know!"

Turner huffed as he went outside. "I guess the manliest Hug should wait! Now go prepare for your departure"

That guy needs to relax a bit, especially on the hugs! But he certainly is friendly and easy to approach Ezreal though as he had two sneaking stalkers to take care off

He returned upstairs as he knocked upon Ann's room the door opened revealing Michael who had a backpack hunched over him as well as Ann Apparently they knew they were about to move out as he remembered that they would be packing some essentials for the trip.

"You guys were spying on me weren't you?" Ezreal asked with a smug face plastered onto him.

"How could we spy on you?" Michael asked nervously it was obvious that he was lying and that he was caught red handed while Ann just passed through Michael.

"Of course we were spying on you! Who wouldn't? Besides we were caught red handed" Ann muttered as she tossed a bag to Ezreal which Ezreal caught with ease.

"Oh so you were spying?" Ezreal glanced amusedly at Michael while he just shrugged off from the constant pressure.

"Let's go Smith is waiting for us, we can chat all the way towards the forest." Ann said

"Come on there are some snacks inside the bag it will be enough for the trip" Michael replied back as he went down while the other two followed.

 _Food? Wait I have not yet eaten since yesterday!_

"Wait I forgot something you guys go ahead" Ezreal muttered as he remembered his exploring goggles he received from before he made various designs and repairs on it as well.

"Sure see you in front of the hotel" Ann replied back as Ezreal hurried to his room fetching he's goggles he was already accustomed to it that he could have called it a good luck charm.

"Leaving already?" a familiar feminine voice asked out loud, Ezreal could tell who she was Beatrice she was seated in front of an endless pile of paper work.

"Yep, sorry for all the trouble" Ezreal nodded as he smiled innocently.

"Ha-ha it's no problem, just make sure to come back in one piece" Beatrice replied back as she continued with her job.

After opening the door leading outside Ezreal could have noticed that two of his friends where already inside of a well-made carriage "Whoa!" was all he could say it was certainly majestic.

"Indeed whoa the wood used to make it came from the forest where the creature was sighted, and is being pulled by a beautiful well-endowed stallion" Michael said as he opened the windows of the carriage "Apparently they though that it would quite a fitting reward for the person who captured a criminal."

"But I didn't capture it, it was the police who did!" Ezreal reasoned while he entered the carriage though he did like the treatment.

"Please do not speak of such a thing Sir Ezreal if it were not for you as well we would not have captured him"

"Though I have still not given you the manliest hug of all time"

Smith Murmured as his face was turned to greet the explorer.

"Wait you have not yet been hugged by Officer Turner? An Outrage I tell you an Outrage you must be hugged right now" Michael urged as he was suddenly filled with energy.

"As much as I agree on your statement we should be leaving right now at this rate it would get dark and it will become impossible to find the creature" Ann agreed with Michael though did both of them get hugged by smith? Ezreal looked at the eyes of both of his friends. Yep.

Smith smiled as he was told by Ann that they were ready to go.

"You have not eaten yet right? Eat these for the time moment since we are in a hurry" Ann continued pulled out some snack bars. "I guess you're right" Ezreal opened the bar and took a huge bite of the delicious chocolate wafer.

"Hey I also want some!" Michael argued he was kind of jealous to see Ann smile like that.

"Don't worry we still have plenty" Ann laughed as she handed some bars to Michael.

"Would you like some? Officer Smith?" Ann asked as noticing that the officer was smiling at them.

Genuinely Smith would want to give the three of them a hug for such a youthful conversation they were still innocent children, in his mind he would do his best to protect the three of them even if he wore to face danger.

Travelling in a carriage was much certainly much more better than travelling in a caravan they would pass through other vehicles along the road though there were no steam punk motives car like in Piltover only caravan's and carriage almost the same as theirs. Sometimes they would start conversations about Keysen, the forest, and Erast supposedly they were on good terms though the forest hasn't changed as much as it used to, wood-cutting in the forest was foreseen by a certain department so that the vast forest would still retain its luscious, green ,vast trees. They also offered tours around the forest though there was not much to see except for the soothing scenery that would amaze anyone.

Though as time passed something changed in the atmosphere Ezreal could notice that both of his friends were a bit more silent. Something was bugging him and he was not sure what it was.

Quickly the carriage entered inside a small route wherein they continued until the main road was not visible anymore.

They stopped in front of a small house hidden in the forest it looked abandoned, ready to break. Weeds were between some broken planks, the windows looked shabby while some others were broken and the door had chippings as if a bear slashed it trying to break in.

"Um Officer Smith are we in the right place?" Ezreal asked cautiously this kind of house it not habitable for a human. However for a hideout it would be very suitable.

"Please Sir Ezreal, call me Smith instead it's much easier to say" Smith replied back as he rushed forward to the door while the floor made weird creaking sounds. "Sir John we are here per your report of a strange creature! And … for the the information"

 _Information? What did he mean by that? Did he have a mission as well?_

"Don't worry Ez we are in the right place" Michael said as he grasped Ezreal's shoulders he knew that his friend would be nervous seeing such a place. However for him he knew what must be done he was sent here since his family believed he was capable.

"Yes we certainly are sorry to tell you this but we are not here just to catch some mystical creature… we are also here for a far more important matter "Ann said cautiously looking around the area.

Both being an heir of such a prestigious family they were both believed capable of such a mission also to succeed to being head they knew that danger was something inevitable.

"It would be better if we discuss it inside Ann who knows who might be watching" Michael said hesitantly as the door creaked slowly revealing a wrinkled old man and his short black hair was starting to grey around the edges. He wore a buttoned up shirt as his face was almost hidden due to his brown coat which was the same color of his slacks, he looked like an ordinary civilian though it was evident that he was tired and stressed from his face.

 _Don't tell be this is going to be such a complexed cliché story? Things will not end well from all the books I read though some of the stories have good endings._

He quickly looked around analyzing the people who had come to his worn out abode "Quickly come in "He said silently as he went back inside.

Something was very wrong they were hiding something very important, Could it be that the creature was just a cover? Ezreal didn't know what to do all he could do was just follow them as they entered the building.

It was not much almost as same as the outside there were a few chairs and a table, inside of a room there was a small bed which was messy evident that someone slept there and that guy was in front of him. All in all the furniture inside of this building could have belonged to its previous owners.

John went inside the room as he pulled a brown envelope from the cabinet Turner was standing in front of the door casually looking outside the window from time to time. Michael and Ann was seated at the table thinking that it was no use to over escalate the situation he took a seat as well.

"Ah you must be Ezreal? I trust that none of you told him of the mission?" Turner asked as he passed the envelope to Michael.

Seriously he didn't like being kept in the dark especially like this he looked like an idiot! If there was one thing he hated it would be not knowing important things.

"So there is indeed a secret mission? So the creature was just a lie?" Ezreal scowled as he glared at his friends.

 _Why I was not told? Do they not consider me being capable of the task_? Ezreal asked himself though he was a child he was different. Was he?

"Look Ez it was not a lie it's just that we two were given another mission" Ann said nervously constantly fidgeting at her hands.

"It would just endanger you if you knew! Piltover took this as a chance for a cover-up, we will try to find that creature." Michael replied back calmly there was no need for Ezreal to know such a thing.

"How? How could possibly knowing something endanger me? If you just tell me what the mission is, I might even be able to help you guy's" Ezreal reasoned he was always in danger and if two of his friends are in danger he surely would want to try to protect them.

Ann and Michael looked down suddenly the table looked like the most interesting object in the room. Ezreal felt a hand suddenly placed on top of his head "Listen kid don't sweat the small stuff look at your friends and their resolve do you think they are doing this to anger you?" Turner's voice was calm and logical it was true that they were trying to protect him and he was being stubborn.

John sighed he was getting old he has seen this drama, situation countless of times. Maybe he would retire after all of this was finished and would continue making books like he used to. "So after the lot of you are finished arguing could we continue?"

Ezreal shrugged as he stood up and went towards the door. "I should wait outside for you guys to finish"

Michael and Turner Nodded while Ann smiled sadly at him.

"I'm not a child anymore "

"I should learn better than to meddle into things"

"But why do I have a strange feeling that something wrong is going to happen"


	5. Change

Chapter 5: Change

Author's note's : Sorry for the long update, school has started and I had little time to update. So Please bear with me, get it? As I was saying Ill try to update once in 2 weeks.

Ezreal sighed he was sited at the porch of an abandoned home waiting for a meeting that he must not learn about, not even a single clue of what was about to happen.

He constantly debated if he wanted to barge in and demand that he become a part of it but he knew better that there are something's in the world that you should not dwell in.

Time passed as he's mind drifted watching the trees sway as if they were dancing ,the sun moved ever so slightly the giant ball of fire continuously gave the warmth and light to Runeterra.

A creaking door broke him from his daze, he looked behind to see his friends and Smith saying goodbye to their benefactor.

"Thank you John we'll be on our way now" Smith nodded to him as he made his way to the carriage stopping at Ezreal to give him some confidence.

"Don't worry kid nothing bad is about to happen" Smiling Smith blatantly knew what he was saying could have been a lie who knows who might be following them.

"Thanks" Ezreal replied back as he stood up to meet his friends who were as well were saying their goodbyes.

"So you're heading back now? To Piltover?" Ann asked she knew him from before and already knew of his old age.

It was a miracle for her to see him in the field. Since she also knew his colleagues and they are already retired.

"Of course I have already done my fair share of work, Problably my friends are still waiting for me... we're having a party once I come back you guys should visit too" John replied back as he carried his backpack.

"You also made books right?" Michael asked he read a few stories which had his name as an Author.

"Oh that was a hobby-job but suffice to say it was my last job"

Ezreal managed to hear him say books and unconsciously he would ask him, somehow it is second nature to him that books are very important.

"You're John Killwick?"

John was surprised by the voice and his name being said out loud. He was more Surprised to see that Ezreal was smiling and was already happy, talk about a mood swap.

Though he could not ignore that he already knew that Ezreal reminded him of his younger day's, a passion for knowledge.

"Here I'll show you something I'm working on"

Meanwhile the duo Ann and Michael grinned as they noticed what was happening and thinking that it would be best to leave them alone for a bit , they went towards to the carriage awaiting their friend.

By reading the books Ezreal could have seen that he was really indeed John Killwick the person whom who made that story.

"How? How did you managed to find the story about Kindred? The lamb and the wolf?"

"Stories, myth's and, legends"

"Or even maybe the Truth"

"The story about the twin hunters could have been first found in Ionia" John said as he pulled out a small red book which he handed onto Ezreal.

Ezreal's eye's glistened as he already knew what that small book held within.

John noticed this ,truthfully the boy in front of him was still a child and by that he could grow much more and there he made his decision.

"Here you can have this its filled with everything I based my books on."

Ezreal was overjoyed and could not even notice a single tear escape, was this a dream? could it really be?

"You're giving this to me? If this is what I think it is don't you think it's too much?"

"Oh dear no, everyone knows that there is something every writer holds something they have deeply worked on" John grinned softly as he winked softly.

"After all I have some copies back at Piltover and it is also our duty to help our fellow citizens, especially you being the Grand Explorer"

Ezreal could not really believe what was happening was it his birthday already? nope it wasn't but he already considered this to be one of the greatest gifts someone could give to him.

"Thank you, one day Ill return this to you" Ezreal held the book onto his chest.

"It will be filled with more things that no man could ever dream about"

John snickered he knew his days were done all that is left is a good retirement and a long vacation.

"Well I need to get going be careful out there"

John left as he waved his hand to them saying goodbye.

Ezreal smiled as he hid the book inside he's jacket, the things that you can put inside it is not a laughing matter.

He went back to the carriage to be greeted by his friends.

"So where are we heading now?"

"We will be heading back to the main road and to a place where we will leave our carriage and their we will continue on foot" Michael answered as he noticed the change in mood of his friend.

Silently they were thanking John for a job well done.

"It's called a pit-stop there we will continue on foot" Smith continued as the carriage started moving again.

"Hey Ezzy ... we're sorry" Ann said silently , she wanted to personally talk to him about it not ignore it.

Michael dropped down they decided that Ann would do the talking.

Ezreal already knew he was wrong, deeply wrong . He was supposed to be mature different and more critical of the situation which he ignored.

"I am sorry as well , I should not have acted so rashly before. So lets call it quits." Ezreal replied back sure he was mad before but now its fine.

"You're not the one who is supposed to be sorry , but us!"

"Don't worry about it!" Ezreal clasped Ann's hands making a clapping sound

"If you think I am mad at you guys, no I am actually quite thankful since you guys thought to protect me "

"And that is all that matters"

Michael smiled he could already tell that Ezreal was different for his age, and he also knew he was kind and warm-hearted.

"Thank you" Ann replied back and realized how close Ezreal's face was to hers Making her blush madly.

"STOP!" Michael intervened as he went between Ann and Ezreal. "No way Im letting you steal a march on me Ez!"

"Wait what? I have done no such thing!" Ezreal disagreed only to see Ann's face become a blob of tomato paste

"Ahh youth! How lovely life Is!" Smith said as he flexed his muscles and wanted to hug the three youngster's who were making a tearful conversation.

The pit-stop is how you would really think it would be, a bunch of caravan's and carriages parked in front of a diner. Beside a diner was a building which offered tours and such.

Smith quickly parked the carriage and gave the stallions some hay and water.

"Such a place!" Michael said as he analyzed the buildings he had never seen a pit-stop since from travelling from Piltover was directly towards a village.

"A diner! Food!" Ezreal's stomach grumbled as he remembered all he was eating was snack bars before he could even take a step toward's the diner Michael was already holding his clothes.

"Come on Ezzy we still need to do our job after that we can eat" Ann chuckled seeing how Hungry Ezreal was.

"Here have some more bar's"

"It's fine you guy's could get a take out I still need to fill up some paperwork so that we can venture into the forest"

Upon hearing those words Michael had no choice but to let Ezreal go.

Ezreal being hungry as he is went in and ordered a burger for himself and he's friends.

The other two entered as well finding a seat next to the window.

Ann although reluctant received the burger , why didn't anyone want my bars? it was nutritious and I made them myself!

"Ill have both then!" Michael said as he received both the burger and the chocolate bars.

"Ah the meat's juicy flavor is so good" Ezreal remarked as he took a huge bite .

"Indeed it is!" Michael agreed as he in quick succession ate the burger and the bar at the same time. seriously something was wrong here.

"..." Ann took slow and small bites she didn't really look happy eating the burger.

"Oh look smith is done" Ann said as they saw the officer enter the building and took a seat next to them.

"So are you youngsters finished with your meal's ? well be leaving soon after"

"Almost. Here we also bought you one" Ezreal handed a paper wrapped burger to him.

Smith cried loudly as tears fell from his eye's. There Ezreal knew he made a big mistake, a very big mistake.

"Ezreal! I am deeply moved that you thought of me!"

"Let me show you my appreciation" Smith said and moved for a grizzly onto Ezreal.

Ezreal being stuck onto the sit and with no escape received a breath taking hug, literally.

The other two snickered and laughed silently.

"To you two as well! I am sure that all of you thought of my well being!"

"We're fine!"

"... Yep we are"

Smith zeroed in.

The two tried to escape and almost did not for Smith's swiftness ( see what I did there? Nope ? all right then).

"Please merc-"

The two were smothered with a warm grizzly hug while ezreal smiled before going unconcious.

Ezreal awoke to the breaking of branches and twigs and was surprised that he was seeing the trees sway and a sky filled with white delicate clouds, why was he looking at the sky?

He groaned as he felt a ray of light shine onto his face making him look back to see his friend's talking to each other.

"Ah you're already awake!" Smith said as he put Ezreal down.

"You went unconscious as soon as I hugged you guess you couldn't handle the manliness, don't sweat it thought you are still a child" Smith said as he flexed, it was a common occurrence.

Ezreal just nodded as he saw his to friends who were talking to each other smile at him.

"Are we almost there?" Ezreal could tell that he was out for a fair amount of time.

"Almost just a few minutes and we"ll reach there" Ann answered.

"Think you can handle it? We wouldn't want you to pass out or anything" Michael continued with a mocking tone.

"Of course! Who do you think me as? I'm the Grand Master Explorer!" Ezreal replied although it was evident that he was embarrassed from passing out.

Before he passed out , he already felt that he was burning up.

Was it a side effect of what he done yesterday? Nope it was just an accident. Yep it was.

Upon reaching the place they were supposed to go they found several houses which was quite visible that they were made for wood cutters.

"Oy Officer Smith!" A tall and muscular man who wore a checkered red and green shirt, leather pants and boots.

"Robert! Come here !" Smith shouted as he opened up his arms.

"Oh God"

"Are they going to do what I think they are going to do?"

"Please , send help!"

Before Ezreal and hes two friends could even act the two men engaged in what seemed to be the most manliest hug they have ever seen.

Muscle clashing between muscle.

"Its so beautiful! The love between two brothers!" Ann was amused a tear almost escaped from her eye.

"Brothers?"

"Apparently has 5 sons and two daughters" Michael said weakly , what was standing in front of him was too radiant.

"5 sons?"

"2 daughters?"

Ezreal gulped they would not leave to see the end of the day if they were all together.

If smith was already enough now Robert has joined the party.

He didn't want anymore Turners appearing out of no where and somehow if that happend they would need to be careful for a surprise breath taking hug. Literally.

"Are we done with this tearful reunion?"

As he said that the two stopped and laughed merrily.

"Who are these? You have made some more friends didn't you my brother?"

"These Is Ezreal" smith pointed at the blonde.

"While the others is Michael and Ann"

"Is that him? The Grand Explorer" He frowned he was expecting someone else, or at least what he thought.

"Somehow I though of him to be bigger , buffer"

Ezreal Grunted sure he was not the perfect presentation of a man but with his intelligence he would clearly surpass any other person.

"Oh well no need to waste time, follow me"

All of them followed Robert passing through the lumber jacks houses until they reached the far end.

"Wilson! He's here"

Ezreal was pretty surprised to see an old , fat and haggard old-timer but somehow he could already notice that he was also a lumberjack just like Robert.

Wilson snorted as he slowly stood up.

"Cant anyone take a nap around here?"

"Wilson you're always sleeping"

"Quit your yapping! So who needs to see a old geezer like me? Could it be that explorer you were talking about?" Wilson continued as he analyzed the group as he's eyes stopped as he saw Smith.

"Yep it's him!" Robert pointed at Ezreal's group.

"Smith? Nice to see you lad!" He quickly wobbled towards Smith ignoring what Robert was saying, and engaged in a hug, no need to explain what kind of hug they did ,since hugs are extremely extraordinary.

Was hugging some sort of tradition here? or they just do that? Ezreal silently asked Michael while the latter shook his head apparently he also didn't know if it was.

"Also who might these youngsters be?!" Wilson asked as he finished their hug and a flexing Smith was behind him.

"As I was saying! He is the Grand Explorer!"

"Grand Explorer? This shorty? what is he six?" Wilson also couldt not believe he's eyes , he constantly blinking as if he was expecting him to change.

Ezreal grumbled as he retorted back " I am 12 ! and yes I am the Grand Explorer!"

"Hmm expected you be older, more mascular!"

Ezreal sighed seem's that a person of a high position needs to have an intimidating stature or more likely bigger than he was.

"Enough of that ! We just need your map!" Ezreal replied he wanted to be done with this.

"Ah"

"You would not need a map where your going boy"

"What are you going on about ? Old man?"

"Besides the three of you are splitting up" Ezreal was somewhat surprised , also the other two as well.

"Huh?" the three of them said in unison.

"The other two are going to meet Sir Albert Laurent"

Laurent? Ezreal knew that name.

A great family of duelist's.

"While you are coming with me boy!" Wilson said as he pointed at him.


	6. Start

Authors note: sorry for the late update, school is so busy that Im not able to update this story.  
Well were almost getting to a good scene

Ezreal strolled through the forest weaving and moving through trees with a grin on his face as if he was a child on his backyard,he was at his element being able to explore,learn and move in such a vast forest was undoubtedly making him smile madly.

Wilson followed and was breathing heavily silently cursing his old age for being such a thing, the pacing was too fast even for him who usually was in the forest every day.

"Slow down!" he shouted his breath was gone and he grunted tiredly, but the blonde never heard him as he was already in a world of his own.

Wilson cursed loudly still Ezreal would not notice it until they reached the site of the area in the forest where it all happened, the trees were badly damaged and branches were everywhere all though some of the flowers were toppled there was no evidence of a battle as if it was just a strong wind.

Wilson finally caught up with him and only now noticing that they finally reached their destination.

"Something wrong?" He asked as he huffed out of breath leaning on a tree for support, he was so tired that he won't be able to stand up alone.

"This place is different from what I imagined"

"Yep somehow he said he fought for his life their but there is no sign of blood or anything"

Ezreal gulped as his blue colored eyes scanned the area looking for any clues that may help him.

"This doesn't make sense unless magic was involved"

"Apparently the man who was attacked was not able to remember anything except for him almost dying"

Ezreal gulped again as he was the trees that were pushed down and quickly hurried over just to look at them, there were tons of branches that were broken.

"You do what you do best lad. I'll just sit here resting" Wilson shouted as he quickly dozed off in a comfortable position.

Ezreal continued looking around for anything as he continued analyzing and noticed something which was very small and hard to see for a normal person. "What's this?" he asked himself as he looked upon a small spiraling circle, being the person he is he touched it and quickly the world changed.

A grown wood cutter was surrounded by two beings who had masks covering their faces, one white humanoid, and one black floating aura.  
"What, isn't he Dylan?" He asked speechless but somehow he knew no one heard him.

The thought of the atmosphere changing was nothing compared to the beings in front of him

Alex tripped over a branch as the two closed in "Tell us do you accept us? or would you choose to run away and end in agony?"

"Run! Run! I am hungering for a hunt!"

"Patience, Wolf He has not chosen yet"

The Man groaned as he turned revealing a huge gaping wound from his stomach which was leaking blood.

Ezreal was frozen in place he did not know what was happening he could see the two approach , as he replied that he would accept it, Wolf grunted and barked loudly being denied of his hunt, while lamb smiled softly as she pulled a bow made of silver and an arrow glistening as if it was silver and moonlight combined. She said something as the arrow was released bringing Ezreal back to his world.

He stood in place still frozen unable to analyze what has happened "What? WILSON! WILSON" he shouted as he ran to him stumbling and almost losing his balance.

The old man was torn from his dream as he was abruptly shaken awake.

"Wu What? What?" He mustered as he directly looked at Ezreal and was still tired from the running.

Somehow hearing Wilson's reply was a disappointment for Ezreal, he expected that also Wilson saw it but unfortunately he did not.

"Something mind blowing just happened and I don't think you would believe it" He replied back to Wilson as he started to explain what just happened to him and his vision.

Wilson was at a loss for words he believed his story after all it was not impossible for such a thing to happen. Also he described the physical features of Dylan correctly someone who has Ezreal has not seen Before.

"Lad! Show me that symbol that you were talking about" He asked curios about the discovery of Ezreal

Ezreal nodded as he hurriedly went towards the symbol stumbling a bit, he could not shake what has just happened so easily.

Their voices, Their aura presented a powerful and Worldly force. As if they were God's.

To his surprised nothing happened to Wilson as he continuously touched the spiral and expected something un imaginable to happen.

"Nothing is happening lad. Are you sure this was the exact spot?

"Of course! Give me a try" Ezreal reached in towards the spiral expecting to be transported to the past but nothing happened.

"Its not working anymore..." his voice went down he was onto something and it slipped almost instantly, also Wilson wouldn't believe him anymore as he lost the only evidence he had.

Wilson grasped his shoulders " Dont worry lad I believe you after all its hard to make up a story like that and you almost perfectly described Dylan's appearance " He said trying to comfort Ezreal all though he knew evidence was everything something from his gut told him he was saying the truth

"Thank you"

"Well we better check the area around here there might be other clues that we could find"

"Yeah you're right, well we better get started" Ezreal returned back to his form as if the disappointment just subsided.

But it wasn't as if it subsided he knew that it was real and already accepted it as a fact no matter whom would contradict.

Somehow seeing Ezreal's determination caused him to gain some sort of responsibility which in turn made him energetic.

The two tried their best searching for clues and was only focused on doing so unfortunately they were not able to find anything useful that may help them.

"Bah Its useless now, We can't even find anything useful" Wilson said sighing deeply.

"Well I guess you are right we should head back with what we found" Ezreal replied back he was disappointed , not disappointed as he lost his evidence though but all he did was just raise more questions.

"Let's hope your friends had more luck, than we did lad" Wilson muttered as he headed back to the village making a head start since he knew how fast and agile Ezreal was.

Ezreal followed as he heard something rustle, he looked back seeing a glint of silver which vanishing behind the bushels of leaves as soon as he blinked.

"Huh?" Was he hallucinating, he thought to himself "I hope not"

"Come on Kid, we're heading back!"

"... Sure! Coming"

Ezreal didn't know what he just saw and simply shrugged it off as he hurried over to Wilson who was waiting for him.

Hiding behind the tree's was two figures with an natural connection to faith and life.

"That boy."

"He seems familiar"

"Indeed dear wolf"

"His fate ... How Interesting"

Ezreal looked back one final time before leaving and would wonder if there was something that he couldn't find.

Returning back the conversations between the two were zero, Wilson took it upon himself that the kid was unsatisfied with what he found and was angered by it.

Somehow that kid was different from other explorers, others would just be thankful with what they found but for him it was different.

They returned back to the village it was silent, desolate as if signs of people were long gone.

"Something's wrong" Wilson inclined as he stopped Ezreal in his tracks.

"What?" Ezreal asked as he also felt nothing from the village.

They heard nothing, not the sounds of cheerful conversations and countless steps of any human person.

"Silence!"

"I KNOW YOUR ARE HARBORING DEMACIANS" A wild and booming voice exploded from inside a house.

The Two heard them clearly and instantly tried to find a hiding place behind the tree's which completely made them unnoticeable.

"Noxians...what are they doing here?" Ezreal whispered silently and was confused to why they were looking for Demacians this far from their homeland.

"Could they be related to Ann and?"  
He asked and something's were now coming into place, Noxians where the reason why almost died, and why his friends were in deep secrecy.

"... They could be but you already know that you're not supposed to dwell into this" Wilson continued as he took a Map out and gave it to Ezreal.

Ezreal received the map as he instantly was able to memorize and remember the whole forest in a matter of movements, Wilson was amazed at he's intellect and told them of his plan.

"Now that you know the forest we should get a plan started and get moving it won't be safe in a matter of moments" Wilson spoke as he remembered the countless gruesome battles he endured and fought.

Ezreal agreed eager to get a move on and to save his friends if they were in danger but somehow as he looked at Wilson he saw his eyes youth returning into his old form.

It was plain and simple Ezreal would return back to Keysen and report to the authorities of what was happening.

"... Sure" he knew that Wilson wanted him safe and probably everyone already knew what was happening.

Ezreal reluctantly agreed as he knew too well how dangerous Noxians were and how feeble he was to them , it was different from all the thugs he faced it was a battle field ,killed or be killed.

"Good now get going make sure you take care and avoid any Noxians, knowing how capable you are I trust that you get back safely"

"To you as well make sure you find them"

Wilson nodded as he ran to the tree's opposite from Ezreal and vanished from his sight.

"I'm sorry but I can't just sit idle behind protected walls as my friends are in possible danger"

Ezreal smiled as formulated a plan, a distraction, he already calculated possible camping grounds where the Noxians would stay but right now all he would need is some clothes.

Ezreal returned to the village careful of unwanted eyes as he pulled some clothes from the rack and wrapped himself in it, Now he looked like a Noxian with their signature color, Black and Red.

All though he looked like a scavenger with the red scarf it still was able to cover parts of his body that people would recognize.

Now that he was disguised he moved to possible camps and came upon it near a river bank tents were scattered everywhere and a banner of the symbol of Noxus stood high it's reason was to bring Fear and Strength.

" Hmm so which one of this could be their leader's tent?" Ezreal smirked but stopped behind the tree he was hiding as soon as he saw them.

Three soldiers were sitting and huddled together on a table merrily having fun drinking beer "Wait are they celebrating?" Ezreal huffed as to how carefree they where as if they were not expecting any hostile forces.

Ezreal stealthily passed through the tents as he finally reached the largest and most decorated.

"Now should I start a fire in this thing or could I go searching for information"

Ezreal took the latter as he entered the Tent.

Inside looked red and dull as sleeping mats were rolled and not a single piece of information could be found.

"Tsk I guess I'll just have to get started"

Ezreal was about to go out as he heard a voice erupt, it was feminine and filled with authority and a tinge of anger.

"What are you hooligans doing? You're supposed to keep an eye on any intruders!" She barked as she lectured him.

Ezreal peeked a look as a red headed beauty much smaller than them was having a pep talk she looked scary being covered with blades everywhere but nothing would happen if he got caught.

"Perfect timing I should get started"

Ezreal pulled some rocks and flint that he found in the forest which was quite lucky of him as he began to make a fire careful on only lighting the fabric of the Tent so that it doesn't spread to the forest so quickly.

"Hopefully even they have common sense" Ezreal though to himself since this forest was a sanctuary they would not try to anger the villagers more than they already did.

Making a fire was easy what's left is to escape , Ezreal escaped from behind as well as he did before and noticed that the noxians were silent as he carefully went to the forest, could they have already realized that there was a fire? Though he was already at the door to his escape it held some value that they might catch him

"What's that smell?"

"Fire... Fire!?"

Ezreal gulped as he ran towards the forest if there was one thing he was confident was his limitless stamina and he hoped no one would catch him.

"So, why do we have a boy here who is setting fire onto our tents, has the world gone mad or are you the mad one?"

How? Ezreal asked to himself as he looked behind him as he continued running.

"Be careful boy, you wouldnt want to trip would you?"as if on cue he tripped over something he wouldnt and would land painfully onto the ground and see a red headed beauty who was smirking at him.

"Told you"


	7. Meeting with an Assassin

Things that have gone horribly wrong.

One, tripping on a twig and stupidly falling down on the ground in a very painful way and the other being surrounded by a lone beauty who had a scar on her face if it was on a different occasion Ezreal would be mesmerized and asked her of what caused it but that was not the time and place.

"So why do we have a cutie here trying to sabotage our plans? could you be with the those justice crazed maniac's?" the beauty spoke with a soft tone with a hint of malice glowing from her green eyes she was not what you would call friendly, she dropped from the tree as she plucked a dagger from her suit.

Where did she get that? Ezreal asked to himself bemused and surprised that there was even space for something, maybe she was an assassin and her suit was filled with tons of those dangerous small but dangerous daggers he would need to research that name for later

"Ah but it was just merely an eye for an eye if you ask me, since you sabotaged my expedition which held utmost importance, and by all means I am not a Kid." Ezreal managed to say as he stood slowly and leaned to a tree looking for ways to escape this mess.

"An expedition by a mere "Kid" you make me laugh and if I were you it would be best if you stayed there without moving an inch, if it were someone else they would already have a dagger gaping on their body but you seem to be important so I'll go easy on you." She moved forward without any sense of protecting herself she seemed carefree yet deadly as Ezreal was filled with fear and found no way of fighting back instead he had no choice but to use his powers to escape no matter the cost.

"Still you don't reveal your name? Even as I chose to reveal mine? You are not exactly the gentle man type are you?"

"So you choose to continue using that name for me? I guess it does run for the people of Runeterra doesn't it? Belittling a person just because of his physique and stature "Ezreal continued buying time as he focused on the faint feeling of how he teleported from once place to another cautious as to how the person in front of him was moving towards him dangling a blade from her hands as if it was just a play toy.

"Noxus always determines the strength of a person based on their looks although there are some exceptions, but you are not one of them. Ah where are my manners? I am Katarina du Couteau a-

Ezreal grinned as his body was covered with golden energy and quickly moved him from tree to tree as if he was a mere wisp.

"Aren't much of a gentleman aren't you? I was introducing to you my name and you simply bail out on me" Katarina laughed as she weaved through the trees and branches chasing the golden blur of light in front of her, it was certainly uncommon but it beats patrolling the area's.

Ezreal would love to reply back but being transported in a field of energy without even knowing how he was dodging trees efficiently was all he could manage that's until he crashes onto a tree pure and hard.

"That's going to leave a mark" Ezreal said to himself as he realized that he was not glowing and was not in much pain as he thought he would be "Well that's a first".

"It seems that you are not capable of using your power's to its fullest, such a shame i though this would be more entertaining that it would be" Katarina mustered as she gracefully dropped from a branch walking towards him this time with a different face , she held caution. Awww she thought of him differently now.

Ezreal smiled as he heard the sound of flowing water gushing nearby them, this was a chance to escape and hopefully Katarina would not be able to keep up with him.

"Entertaining? I believe Noxus is already filled with much Entertainment than a single kid could muster" Ezreal continued but much to his dismay Katarina leapt at him with blurring speed unconsciously he leap out in his golden wisp yet again finding a way through the river was his first problem but now it seemed that he could control his yellow shift to will where he wants to be.

Never would he thought that even with his unbelievable speed that someone was still able to keep up with him and what was even more creep that she was smiling and grinning as if she was just playing with her food.

"Don't you think it's about time to stop? Although I look like I can keep doing this all day it gets kind of tiring doesn't it?" The Assassin moved this time acting like a real assassin as she threw numerous daggers although none of them was still able to hit the wisp in front of her.

She frowned realizing that the high speed chase was not a great situation to do target practice "Really though it's getting on my nerves"

Ezreal smirked truth be told he was not sure if he was capable of keeping this up he did not feel a single thing from his body not even a tinge of pain or fatigue, "Maybe I could fight, like what I did before but would it be enough? Against a veteran?"

Ezreal stopped making sure to hide behind a tree for cover, Katarina noticing this slowed down and was already smiling at what tricks Ezreal has in store for her.

"Finally you stopped, could you be giving up or possibly taking up a stand? Still the best thing to do would to give up and live unscathed if i were you"

Ezreal was unsure if she was being kind or was in a good day, in no normal event would a Noxian offer such a peaceful way. "I'm afraid that I am choosing the latter, no matter how little I look I know a few tricks to retaliate" Ezreal was unsure whether it would be effective and was still cursing at himself for not being able to train properly after this he was sure he would practice his skills to a certain extent.

Ezreal focused on his hands trying to imitate what he did before but this time releasing the energy from his hands in a form of energy, he did this before when he was still from school.

Somehow it came to him himself the energy unfolded from his hands as if he wielded pure energy it was not as hard as he thought it would be but he feared the consequences from his encounter with Mr. Bubbles but he knew that the person behind him was much dangerous.

Katarina frowned she did not like violence to a certain extent especially to a child but now she knew not to underestimate him especially with the energy that was glowing , if she was not careful she could get hurt , seriously hurt.

"This is your last chance, surrender now or I might just kill you!"

Ezreal smiled a single strand of sweat forming from his head he heard her loud and clear and somehow felt kindness in her voice, but he was not coming with them he would not allow anyone to capture him especially for something he got himself in trouble.

"I warned you! There are no do overs now!"

Ezreal continued smiling and this time dashed out from his place and flailed his hands in an arc as if he was throwing a stone but what he was throwing was energy and it certainly was not wise to get hit by one.

Katarina was blinded for a moment realizing that certainly was bright although she was unprepared for it she leaped back and silently cursed herself for not realizing the surrounding and just continued to leap to the side bumping to a tree groaning as she did so.

The Energy continued forward and stopped as it crashed to a tree causing it to fall discreetly, that was it he could escape by doing that all he had to do was find a tree near the bank and use it as a platform to the other side, with his golden shift it was possible.

Ezreal moved as quickly as he could near the bank watching closely to see what tree was thick and tall enough to be a platform. To his horror he spotted several red cloaks behind him although a certain red headed assassin was not in their ranks.

"Well done! I guess I should get serious." Kat grinned all though bumping to the tree was not a pretty sight it was still not good enough to stop her.

"Katarina!" an Officer trudged as he offered his hand to her, Kat hissed in no way did she need help, "You fool chase that kid, with the glowing hands!"

The Officer backed off realizing his mistake and headed forward, he was followed by a few soldiers all who wore capes of red and had an expressionless face beneath their helms, a true mark of a Noxian.

Ezreal ran and by instinct was coated by golden energy and was a speed wisp once more.

One of the noxians whistled only to receive a smack from his officer, "we will surround him, both of you go two the sides there is no way he can escape through the river". Though they were wrong about his capabilities.

Ezreal passed through the trees until he finally spotted one, it looked gigantic but still it won't be able to reach to the other side and that is where he would work his magic.

He leaped to the side of the tree facing towards the river as he quickly unleashed another deadly force of energy but this time something was wrong the energy backfired causing him to be thrown away by the recoil of it.

"What in the world," He quickly stood up it with the adrenaline he was in he did not think of the energy outburst instead he quickly went towards the tree using it as a platform.

"Did you really think we would let you get away? After what you did to my beloved Katarina?" A Menacing and sarcastic voice said in front of him, he was taller and more muscular than him his face obscured by his helm. But what intrigued Ezreal most was the giant axe that he held with a single hand.

"Katarina? I have no clue whatsoever what your relationship with her is but if it is possible could you move away?" Ezreal replied back he needed to escape and what stopped him was a hulking tall man who was in complete balance even with the uneven platform they were in.

"Ah move away, you are mistaken It is you who will move away!" The soldier moved with unbelievable speed since he was carrying such a huge weapon.

In Retaliation Ezreal raised his hand as he flailed yet again releasing another surge of energy, The soldier smiled as he spun his axe cutting the energy in half as it dissipated into nothingness , "You lack discipline just waving energy around won't do you good"

Ezreal frowned, what the hell did he mean? Discipline and who does that? Cutting energy in half?

Ezreal realizing that he won't be able to fight back thought that with his shifting he could maybe pass through him and did so , it was a flicker being encased with golden energy as he was already almost away from him until he was hit by the hilt of the axe from the soldier beside of him.

"Where are your manners? Trying to escape while we were having a conversation?" Ezreal groaned as he was grabbed by the soldier and a mean punch towards his face. That would hurt especially with the metal gloves he had.

Ezreal looked up to see the malevolent smile and the blue cruel eye's that was pointed towards him, he could not even say a thing as he spitted blood on the tree oak beneath him. It was certainly not helping him that the river was moving the tree in a uneven pace.

"Now you understand how it is to defy us? Be grateful that I went easy on you because you are just a child."

Ezreal growled, he did not like that he was being treated like a child which he was not. "Oh you still got some spunk huh?" The Noxian smiled yet again as he sent his foot towards Ezreal's stomach ruthlessly.

Ezreal whimpered as he was pushed towards the edges of the tree, seriously how was he be able to stand up perfectly on this piece of lumber?

"We'll let us go I would not want my superiors be waiting for a person I caught even though he is just a child, a mere useless child!"

He had enough of this, he looked in front of him to see the Noxian smirking and was moving towards him and a red headed assassin towards the bank. Just realizing it he swapped places with the bastard in front of him.

"Sorry though..." Ezreal coughed blood as he realized the pain he was in, he would not be capable of escaping from them.

Instead "I don't like to be called useless and I especially am tired of getting called a child "Ezreal raised his hands and threw it towards the center of the tree aiming to destroy it.

"Why you!"

It was too late as soon as Ezreal's hands reached down the tree was split in half and the gushing flowing water destabilizing the tree making it impossible even for the Noxian to stand.

Flowing with the water Ezreal held his hands up and held onto the other side of the shore once up he looked to the other side, the Noxian had resurfaced and was beside Katarina which refused to help him and was keenly looking towards Ezreal as if he was remembering his face.

"We will see each other again one day, and depending on the circumstance I will not let you escape and when that time comes there will be no second chances to surrender"

Ezreal smiled he was being recognized much more than a kid now, although he realized that it would be harder next time.

Before anything else could happen he ran to the opposite side in hopes that he won't meet any Noxians anymore and vanished within the forest.


End file.
